


Cache

by shadowcat500



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard DLC, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: An encounter on the road to the Nightgate Inn (and Sca being a petty bitch with a penchant for murder)





	Cache

**Author's Note:**

> I encountered Saliah on my third playthrough, and a real life year after it I finished writing about it.

Sca was tired. She had been fighting Falmer all morning, and now her arms ached from axe-swinging and her feet hurt from walking.  
She continued trudging towards the Nightgate Inn in exhaustion.

Suddenly, a figure on horseback caught her attention. She slipped into a crouch and began to creep closer. People on horseback were always of importance, either nobles or warriors, and either way had something worth stealing.  
The figure stopped and got off her horse. Sca froze behind a conveniently positioned rock. The figure pulled out a crossbow. "I know you're there!" 

Sca began to pull out her bow. A crossbow meant the Dawnguard, and she'd had a few unpleasant interactions with them before. They never seemed to remember that she was a member when they were busy screaming to burn her as she was forced to hack them to pieces.

Sca rolled out from behind the rock and fired an arrow directly at the woman's head. It flawlessly hit her square in the head, killing her almost instantly. Sca grinned and replaced her bow on her back before standing up and strolling over to the dead woman's corpse. She began to rifle through the woman's bags (Dawnguard armour is good for a lot of things, but it doesn't have pockets). She pulled out a coin purse, which she emptied into her own, a key, which she tied to her belt, and a letter.   
Sca opened the letter and quickly read through its contents. Apparently this woman's mission had been to check some Dawnguard caches, scattered throughout Skyrim.The key was apparently the one for all of the caches. And, best of all, one of those caches was just under the pier of the Nightgate Inn! Sca grinned as she shoved the letter into her pocket, and pulled out her axe. 

A few days later, the Dawnguard agent Saliah's head was found pinned to the doors of Castle Dawnguard by a Dawnguard sword.  
Next to the head was two pieces of paper, pinned by a steel arrow.   
One of the pieces of paper was a map of Skyrim, with crosses on all three of the Dawnguard caches Saliah had been sent out to check.   
The second was a note that just said "Try harder next time!"


End file.
